


Fuck the Good Luck

by Intrexxt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gwen Stacy Lives, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrexxt/pseuds/Intrexxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 never happened, many years later Gwen is alive and well and her and Peter are planning on getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Good Luck

It had been a whirlwind, Peter had proposed. He felt, they both felt, that there was no one else they could spend the rest of their lives with. They were genuinely in love. So that’s why when Peter proposed months before, she said yes. 

The proposal had been wonderful, the wedding planning had been stressful. He had saved New York multiple times but for the love of anything holy he couldn’t decide if lilac or lavender would be better for napkins and he wasn’t quite sure why it mattered. But he didn’t let the frustration get to him, he sat down with her on their bed and looked of the many binders full of somehow useful information and color swatches. He let Gwen do what she wanted with the wedding, if she wanted a scale model of a house made of chocolate then so be it, though they’d have to take it out of the budget and that probably wouldn’t be cheap. Luckily she didn’t want a tiny chocolate house.

The months of planning passed, whether it was good or bad, that depended on who you asked. But when the big day was just around the corner the question on all their friends minds was if they were planning on having a bachelor or bachelorette party. To which they both shook their heads and said no. It was mostly a moral thing, and a sensible thing. Peter did not want to have  hangover the day of the wedding and neither did Gwen.

That didn’t stop Harry and Mary Jane from dragging them out to different bars respectively.

As the night went on Gwen was able to make it to her mother’s apartment, and Peter to aunt May’s house. It had been prearranged that they weren’t allowed to see each other before the wedding for good luck. Aunt May’s rules.

Many times Peter climbed up to the firescape to see Gwen, he was so used to it and could probably climb it blindfolded. He didn’t, although he was almost about to. Instead he scaled the firescape to her room without a blindfold, and when he got there he closed his eyes tightly and knocked.

When Gwen saw her soon to be husband she covered her eyes with her hand and slowly maneuvered to the window. She wanted to chastise him for coming here, but she couldn’t stop smiling because of course Peter would do this.

She helped him in, and both blindly stumbled to the bed where the laying cuddling, and speaking in hushed whispers back and forth like they were teenagers again. They both held one hand over their eyes and held hands with the other one. And just talked, they talked about the wedding, they told jokes, they complimented each other and eventually Peter shared his fears. He was afraid he was gonna mess it up, that he’d make a mistake and he wouldn’t be able to save her, or that he wasn’t good enough.

At that Gwen opened her eyes and moved her hand away. She looked straight at Peter and told him that he wouldn’t mess up, that he was already good enough, and that she knew he’d do everything in his power to save her if push came to shove. No old wives tale would make it any different. They would be happy together, they could be with each other all night long and that wouldn’t change a damn thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request from a friend of mine. Apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
